


Awaken

by Alkeino



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkeino/pseuds/Alkeino
Summary: Arthur can't see a thing. He doesn't know where he is, not even who he is. However he does remember something in his darkness : two golden eyes that are waiting for him.





	1. Endless sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! This is my first work on AO3 and my first fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy this story ! If it's the case, then leave a comment please, I would love to know what you thought !

Everything is dark. He has never seen anything darker -neither the night nor the sea. He has no idea how something as dark as this could exist.

Everything is warm. He can't feel his arms or his legs but he does feel the nice and comfortable atmosphere all over him. He tries to remember if he had ever been that warm but nothing comes to his mind.

Finally, he is at peace. Of that he is sure.

He doesn't know since how long he has laid there. Time doesn't mean much to him anymore.

But something is off.

Everything is no longer dark. Everything is no longer warm. He shakes his head, displeased. Something is changing and he doesn't like that. He just wants to sleep, sleep just a bit more... But the atmosphere becomes colder and colder and he can't bear it any longer. He opens his eyes.

Everything is no longer, no longer warm ; the water is deadly cold and blue and grey. His heartbeats accelerate, he's lost, he doesn't know where he is so he opens the mouth to scream-

Water fills his lungs, his whole body freezes and he presses his hands against his lips. A few bubbles escape from his fingers and fly away, way above him.

Something tilts. He doesn't know where he is but he knows what to do. He looks around him : the lake-he thinks it is a lake ?- isn't that deep. Even with the lack of the air, he can do it, he can go up, he can run away from this cold, blue-grey place and go...

Where could he go ?

He refuses to think about it right now. He swims as fast as possible, despite his hurting lungs, his arms and legs that are so weak right now, but he continues as he wonders : where could he go ?

Suddendly, two golden eyes appear in his memory and now, he knows where he must go.


	2. The boy with golden eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is back, out of the lake and free from death. But it seems that he struggles to remember his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter of this work,I prefer posting it directly since this two-shots is rather short. Once again, tell me what you think !

Arthur. That was his name. Or at least the boy with golden eyes said so. 

He had managed to leave the lake, thank God, and the moment he had felt the sunlight on his skin, he had knew that he had made the right choice. All of sudden, he began to cough. All the water he had drank earlier left a weird taste in his mouth. Coughing, crying, he vomited the blue-grey water. 

He gave a look around him : he really was in a lake, absolutely wet, with water up his waist.

"Arthur ?"

He turned round. A young man was staring at him. He had big ears, proeminent cheekbones and dark hair, as dark as before. And his name... good Lord, he knew his name !

"...Merlin ?" he croaked.

In a blink of the eyes, the young man was next to him, smiling widely. Arthur jumped with surprise when he wrapped his arms around him.

" I am wet." he said after a few seconds.

But the other one didn't seem to care.

"I am fairly aware of that, dollophead." he chuckled.

Arthur hesitated a bit and finally to embrace him back. The boy, Merlin, he was warm, even warmer than before. It also felt right, having the young man close to him, his body next to his. However, Arthur gently pushed him back and looked with care at his face. Stones fell into his stomach.

"Your eyes... why aren't your eyes golden ?"

Merlin's smile faded. Arthur pursued :

"I thought they were yours, but yours are blue, aren't they ?

-Would you like to see my eyes in this colour ?"

His voice, despite his firm tone, was trembling. Arthur nodded. Then the young man opened his hand in front of Arthur's face and fire appeared. But Arthur wans't looking at it ; the golden eyes were requiring all his attention. He let a finger caress the cheek of the young man and said with a smile in his voice :

"It's you. It's really you."


End file.
